Una ultima palabra
by bahh.boored
Summary: se que me sera dificil, pero algun dia tendria que separame de ti...


**hola! hehe por fin logre subir una historia, bueno mas bien es un one-sot, pero algo es algo ¿no? hehe bueno sin mas los dejo con la historia, espero y les guste xD**

**

* * *

Una ultima palabra**

-"Hoy es el ultimo dia que estoy en esta ciudad, dentro de unos minutos subiré al avión y me iré de aquí, me olvidare de todo, incluso de ti, Itachi"-

-"Se que después de tanto tiempo y tanto apoyo que me haz dado seguramente me odiaras por irme de aquí sin despedirme de ti, de la persona que mas quiero, que mas amo.-"

Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos y tristes recuerdos, que no me di cuenta que alguien estaba a unos cuantos metros de mi, justamente la persona que inundaba mis pensamientos hacia solo unos segundos

-asi que es verdad- decía mientras me veía como si yo fuera una ilusión

-i…Itachi- no sabia que decir, el plan era irme sin que el supiera

-sakura, ¿por…porque?- susurro mientras se acercaba lentamente a mi

- Itachi, sabes que me tengo que ir- dije volteando hacia otro lado, evitando asi verlo

- y supongo que también sabes que no te dejare ir ¿verdad?- me pregunto mientras me tomaba el mentón y me obligaba a verlo a los ojos

Estaba tan segura que si lo veía a los ojos seria capaz de quedarme allí con el y mas, pero sabia muy bien que no debía de hacer eso, un tanto mas convencida levante la mirada para encararlo

- hablo en serio, mi mama…Sai… Naruto…-sacudí rápidamente la cabeza...no quería acordarme de algo tan triste como eso- necesito ir- dije mientras lo veía con firmeza a los ojos a la vez que mis ojos reflejaban una tristeza enorme

- debes de superar tu pasado sakura, aprende a vivir sin ellos-al parecer se percato del dolor que me hacia recordar todo eso yo lo escuchaba mientras pequeñas lagrimas amenazaban con surcar mis ojos

-ya he aprendido a hacerlo, pero hace mucho tiempo que no voy a visitarlos- intente sonar lo mas convincente que pude pero no creo que podre aguantar mucho, tengo que irme y rápido, no quiero que me vea llorar

-sakura, no te atormentes- me abrazo–yo tampoco he podido superar lo de sasuke y no creo que lo pueda hacer solo…pero…- su silencio hizo que me preocupara- sakura… juntos si podremos hacerlo

Levante la mirada ante eso ¿Qué estaba tratando de decirme? ¿Que me quedara con el? No, no puedo hacerlo, por mas que quiera no puedo no pertenezco aquí, y el… baje la mirada rápidamente, no puedo creer que después de todo aun siga guardando esperanzas sobre algo entre los dos

-creo…que me tengo que ir- dije cuando empecé a soltarlo lentamente, definitivamente tengo que salir de aquí

-No- me estrecho contra el diciéndome con gestos que no me fuera-sakura…-susurro sensualmente en mi oído estrechándome aun mas fuerte, si eso es posible, contra el. Su aroma me embriagaba, todo el me hacia perder la cordura

-¿mmm?- creo que esto se escucho mas como a un ronroneo

-no puedes irte…te…te necesito - me dijo antes de darme la vuelta y capturar mis labios en un beso

Mi cuerpo sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrer todo mi ser, tantos años deseando esos labios tan prohibidos y a la vez tan tentadores. Sentí como me lamia los labios pidiendo un roce mas profundo, yo gustosa acepte y entreabrí mi boca. Su traviesa lengua inspecciono cada recoveco espacio en mi boca, como si quisiera recordar cada espacio y cada sensación que me provoca. Mordió mi labio inferior con agresividad, a lo que yo solté un gemido de dolor, reaccionando del ensimamiento en el que nos encontrábamos.

Trate de separarlo y que reconociera que estábamos haciendo. Al parecer triunfe pues se notaba un leve rubor en su rostro, y yo sentía que toda mi sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas. Que casualidad.

-I…Itachi- le dije separándome un poco de sus labios, de modo en que lo pudiera ver

-¿Qué…que pasa?- su voz se escucho ronca y pareciera como si no fuera la suya

-te...tengo que...irme- dije entrecortadamente haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no tirarme encima de el y comérmelo a besos.

-no…no-estaba como en un trance- ¡no!-me estampo contra la pared, yo solté un gemido de dolor – no permitiré que te vayas de mi lado…yo se lo prometí...yo te cuidare…yo…yo…-dijo antes de atraparme de nuevo en un beso aun mas demandante que el anterior

Sus besos eran algo excepcional, nunca en mi vida había conocido a alguien que me hiciera sentir lo que el me hace sentir… definitivamente lo amo

Después de varios minutos, mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos algo de oxigeno, y, a pesar que no quería separarme porque sabia que me tenia que ir, tuve que hacerlo.

-dime…dime que no te iras… Por favor- tenia los ojos aun cerrados y yo sentía su aliento chocar contra mis mejillas

-lo…lo siento- no podía dejarlo… no quería dejarlo… pero… necesitaba hacerlo

-sakura- oh no… esta es la parte en la que me reprocha algo o me deja tirada, pero…

No pasa nada. Lo único que veo es como me envuelve en un cálido abrazo y me dice en el oído

-sakura… si tu quieres vete, pero sabes que yo… yo… no lo resistiría, porque yo….- no sabia que hacer, escuche claramente como a Itachi se le cortaba la voz- yo… te…te amo

Shock. ¿El...Dijo...Que? no podía creerlo. Sentía en ese momento como mi corazón latía tan fuerte que sentía que se me iba a salir por la garganta, ya hasta lo sentía fuera de mi cuerpo. Esperen, ese no es el mío. ¡Es el de Itachi!

No resistí más y lo bese. Lo bese como nunca antas había besado a alguien, ni a sasuke, ni a Sai, ni a nadie. Sentía como mi corazón saltaba de alegría, todo era tan sensacional en ese momento, todo excepto que…

-El vuelo numero 357 con destino a Tokio esta por salir. Les pedimos a los pasajeros que aborden el avión cuanto antes- se escucha la típica voz en los aeropuertos que te avisa cuando un avión esta por salir

- ¿te vas a ir?- me pregunta al poco tiempo que nos separamos para tomar un aliento

No soy capaz de decirle nada, agacho la cabeza de manera cobarde. La vuelvo a levantar para darle un tierno beso en los labios, lo abrazo y me echo a correr para que no me alcance, no sin antes decirle…

-yo también te amo…

* * *

onegai, no sean malos conmigo y déjenme un review :D

yanne!


End file.
